What Fine Day?
by Plaitedponies
Summary: Kristine Stokes comes from a large city, though she was quite an outcast. She will be starting at Canterwood crest, her dream school... Or is it? Kristine faces challenges of jealousy, drama, and of course, boys. Will her and Aries (also from Combinations by Aries Vaughn) be able to stick through it all together?
1. Chapter 1: Good start?

Canterwood Crest, the academy of my dreams. I couldn't believe I was actually going to be staying there! I looked back at the goose neck trailer being slowly pulled by our large white truck. I couldn't wait until we finally arrived at that large facility of my dreams.

We were here, Canterwood Crest. I was so excited I could barely contain myself when the truck pulled to a stop. I leapt out of the passenger seat and ran to our two horse trailer. I unlatched the door and folded down the back ramp. My dad walked over, and I climbed under the back rail while keeping my hand along Finn's dappled hind quarters.

"You got the lead clipped?" My dad asked.

"Yes, I'm ready" I replied. Dad unclipped the back rail and Finn stumbled down the ramp with me following at a slow jog. We reached the flat ground and I rubbed the large dapple grey's muscular neck. He tossed his head and his clean white pulled mane and banged tail shook. I still had a hard time believing he was mine; even after a year of having him. His dominantly long legs made him over seventeen hands high. It made me seem like a midget, and being the short four feet and eleven inches tall thirteen year old I was, I kind of was one.

"This must be the way to the stable." My dad said as he pointed to signs directing us down a grassy path. I grasped Finn's lead as he pranced impatiently.

"He's being so antsy. I hope he calms down some before my evaluation." I said in a worried tone.

"You'll do fine, sweetie." My dad replied. He wrapped me in a hug with his tan muscular sporty-like body and brown hair with natural highlights, just like mine. "Now you get Finn put up and I'll wait for your mom with your stuff. Call me and tell me where your dorm is when you're done at the barn."

"Okay dad." I walk down towards where the signs directed me and I glanced into the outdoor arena with a course of jumps set up and a few horses inside. I held my impatient horse back as I watched a black horse go over the large fences beautifully.

As we walked I took in the scenery. Rolling pastures, green grass that seemed to be cut piece by piece, and of course the beautiful barn. I couldn't help but worry if I would fit in or not. Would I make any friends? Would I be stuck with a roommate I didn't like? Or even worse, would I not even make the intermediate team?! I couldn't imagine my years of hard work being flushed down the drain by one bad ride!

I stopped and looked over at my excited dapple grey. His half moon of dark dapples followed about a half a foot from his point of buttock and went all the way down his leg. All his legs were darkened by his dark grey -almost black- dapples. I hoped Mr. Conner would be as impressed with him as I was the first time I saw him. Or maybe just because I knew he would be mine... I don't know.


	2. New School, New Barn, New People

I entered the large barn. Finn's horse shoes started to make a clicking noise from hitting the surface of the hard floor. I turned the corner to find a girl with sand that looked like it was from the outdoor arena covering her back. It looks about like when your horse rolls on one side and that one side gets completely covered in mud, or in this case sand.

"Do you think you could help me find my horse's stall? His name is One Fine day." It slipped off my tongue without much thought. Maybe it wasn't a very stupid sentence. Finn obviously noticed the girl and wanted to make friends -like he does with unfortunately everyone and every animal, though some don't want to be his friends- since he perked his ears up and stepped stronger as we approached her.

"Uh yeah," She spoke. The girl was a little taller than me, maybe by an inch so not much. She had a large chestnut with a beautiful symmetrical blaze going down the front of his face. He was very muscular and seemed to be quite antsy as well. "Let me just put him up first." She said as she took the large horse's lead and took him to his stall. "Well that's convenient," She pointed over to the stall beside her horse's. "That's it right there."

"Oh of course! I must be blind. Thank you so much." ...That was awkward. I lead Finn into his stall and unclipped the throat latch on his black halter with silver metal and silver name plates on each side of his halter labeled _'One Fine Day'._

"So what do you do?" She asked as I stepped out of the stall. I leaned against Finn's stall. "Impulse and I do jumpers."

"Finn and I do eventing, preliminary and we school higher sometimes." I replied as I gently hung his leather halter up on his fancy halter hook and leaned against his stall.

"That's cool," She said as she slowly leaned over and propped herself against the bars on his stall. "I use to event. It's just…" She glanced to her horse with his name, _'Crash the Mode'_ , engraved in his stall plate. "He didn't discover what collection was until a couple of months ago." She continued.

"I totally understand that! I didn't get my dressage down until a little while back." I replied as I glanced over at her and her beautiful chestnut peacefully eating.

"Yeah it sucks when you horse has so much potential but just can't grasp the flat work." She said with a smile. I finally found someone I can relate to, and I've just arrived! "I'm Aries by the way." She held out her hand for me to shake.

"Kristine Stokes." I said as I shook her hand. Her horse, Impulse, threw his nose up from his food and nickered at Finn.

"Are you looking for Mr. Conner?" She asked with a smile. I nodded my head as I smiled at her adorable horse. "He's in the outdoor arena, there should be two chestnuts- one liver, a palomino, a black horse, and a dapple grey." I thanked her and started walking away and she waved at me.

I found the arena with the horses Aries described and there was a man in the arena yelling instructions at them. Of course, that must be Mr. Conner! I walked to the edge of the arena as the girl on the palomino finished her course and let her horse walk. Mr. Conner started walking towards me and I was so nervous that I would mess something up.

"You must be Kristine," he said as he approached. "I'm Mr. Conner." He held his hand out for a handshake.

"Yes sir," I shook his hand. I had a feeling there would be many more handshakes to come. "I was just wondering if there was anything certain you needed me to do before I go to my dorm?"

"As long as you have your things situated and your horse as well, you are free to go." He smiled and walked out of the arena and down to the barn as the girls rolled their stirrups up and gave their horses to stable hands to cool down. I didn't think this place would be that bad after all.


	3. Awkwardd

I walked into the cafeteria. A few heads turned and everyone tried to be subtle about it but I could tell everyone was staring. I didn't know if it was because there was something wrong with me or the opposite. I speed walked through the cafeteria and got my food. I walked slowly away from the cash register and I scanned the room. The cliches were very obvious from what I had seen and heard around campus. Also just my looking at the people in them and how they dress.

Paige waved me over to a table over by the wall. I walked over and sat my plate down, a bit uncomfortable around a table of freshmen.

"Why don't you eat with us?" Paige asked me as I hesitated to sit down. I picked my plate up off the table during my hesitant moves.

"I'm just going to eat in our room. I don't feel too great," I replied to try to keep from being in this awkward situation. Maybe she would believe me and let me go eat on my own. Paige sighed.

"Ok Kris. I'll see you in the dorm later," Paige replied in a flat tone. I grabbed my plate and scurried out of the cafeteria. I felt like crying; I felt so bad for leaving Paige like that.

My short legs took surprisingly long strides. I guess keeping up with Finn wasn't the easiest thing ever. I climbed the stairs in Chaucer and the dorm manager was walking through the hall.

"Hey Kristine. What are you doing out here? Why aren't you at dinner?" Jess said in her normal high pitched curious voice.

"I didn't feel too great so I decided to come eat in the room," I replied. I was so close to our dorm, why couldn't I have made it just a little bit faster?

"Okay then. Don't stay up too late," Jess told me as she walked past me to get to her office. I continued to my dorm and went inside and sat my food down on the table. I flopped down on the bed and laid there for a few minutes before eating my dinner. I pulled out my iPhone 6s and started scrolling through Instagram and Tumblr. Before I knew it I was asleep, and totally unprepared for the day about to fall upon me.


End file.
